Ein Glas Wasser
by Godley
Summary: John holt sich ein Glas Wasser. Ein Gespräch mit Cameron führt zu neuen Erkenntnissen. Erzählt aus John s POV.


Disclaimer: Die Rechte an den Charakteren liegen bei den jeweiligen Lizenzhabern.

Vorwort: Die Szene schwirrt mir schon lange im Kopf herum und ich musste sie einfach auf Papier bringen.

Ich wache auf. Einer der üblichen Alpträume hat mich wieder aus dem Schlaf gerissen. In letzter Zeit passiert das öfter und das macht mir langsam Angst. Ich glaube ich verliere langsam den Verstand; muss am Stress liegen.

Während ich meine Decke hochheben will um aufzustehen fällt mir auf das sie an meinem Körper festklebt. Sicher der Schweiß. Bei Alpträumen schwitze ich meistens stärker.

Endlich habe ich geschafft mich auf die Bettkante zu setzen. Mit meinen Ellbogen stütze ich mich auf meine Oberschenkel ab, lasse mein Gesicht in meine Hände fallen und atme tief durch. Meine Hände sind eiskalt, das Gesicht brennheiß und verschwitzt. Ich zittere leicht aufgrund des Schocks der mich noch munterer gemacht hat als ich ohnehin schon durch das Aufwachen war.

Ich will ein Glas Wasser, sofort. Meine Kehle ist trocken und das Gesicht will ich mir auch noch waschen; der Schweiß klebt nahezu auf der Haut. Das sollte mich ein wenig erfrischen und beruhigen, hat es immer schon getan. Selbst als ich noch kleiner war. Der Gedanke an "früher" lässt meinen rechten Mundwinkel für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach oben schnellen... Was waren das noch Zeiten?! Mom wollte nie länger als eine Woche an einem Ort verbringen, sie wird langsam alt wenn ich nachdenke wie lange wir schon hier sind. Damals wäre sie nicht solche Risiken eingegangen... Jetzt haben wir schon ein fixes Dach über dem Kopf. Als Mom noch jünger war haben wir oft im Auto übernachtet nur um uns am nächsten Tag ein Quartier zu suchen - wieder nur für einen Tag. Wieder nur für einen Tag "Sicherheit".

Mit den Händen reibe ich mir den Schlaf aus den Augen. Ich stehe auf und gehe aus dem Zimmer, hinter mir schließe ich leise die Tür. Als ich den Flur entlang gehe fällt mir auf das Derek´s Tür offen steht. "Scheiß Säufer" denke ich mir - und gehe weiter. Früher trank er wenigstens nur am Wochenende und hat unter der Woche noch mit uns gemeinsam "gearbeitet" und recherchiert. Jetzt kommt er immer erst spät "nach Hause" und schläft den ganzen Tag. Ich warte schon darauf das Mom die Geduld mit ihm verliert, er bremst uns immer mehr aus. Er ist schon zu lange aus seiner Timeline weg, gewöhnt sich an den Komfort und Luxus der Gegenwart.

Ich strecke mich durch und kratze mich am Hinterkopf während ich an Mom´s Schlafzimmer vorbei schlendere. Die Tür ist einen Spalt offen und sie schnarcht laut. Sie schnarcht nur wenn sie Tequila trinkt. Sie muss ganz schon gefrustet sein. Ich werde morgen mit ihr sprechen und fragen was ihr Kummer macht.

Als ich die Treppen nach unten gehe und das Licht in der Küche anmache fällt mir auf das Cameron beim Fenster steht und nach draußen starrt. Natürlich in voller Kampfmontur, mit der Pistole im Holster. Noch eine Kriegsbemalung im Gesicht und sie würde so aussehen wie ein Action Star aus den 80ern der ein Camp voller Soldaten säubert ohne auch nur einmal nachzuladen, anschließende Explosion des Camps inkludiert. Mein Mundwinkel bewegt sich bei dem Gedanken schon wieder nach oben - nur um wieder nach schlagartig nach unten gebracht zu werden als mir klar wird das das in naher Zukunft Wirklichkeit werden wird.

Als sie das Licht bemerkt dreht sie sich schlagartig um und studiert mich, sieht nahezu auf mich herab. Ich tue das mit dem Gedanken ab das das eben ihre Art ist.

"John." Sagt sie in eiskalter Terminator Manier.

"Cameron." sage ich und bleibe dabei völlig ernst, so wie sie. Vielleicht versteht sie ja das Spiel das ich mit Ihr spiele...

Sekunden vergehen. Jetzt erst lächelt sie mich kurz an. Kurz und sehr förmlich. Sie hat es also durschaut. Kluges Mädchen.

"Willst du ein Glas Wasser?" Fragt sie - in Anbetracht der Lage, ich stehe ja nur in meinem Boxers vor ihr - immer noch etwas kühl. Ich setzte mein warmes - für sie reserviertes - Lächeln auf. Durchschaut sie auch das?

"Ja, und mir mein Gesicht waschen. Gibst du mir ein Glas?" Während ich spreche gehe ich bereits zu der Spüle die links neben Cameron ist, rechts neben ihr befinden sich die Gläser in der Theke über ihr.

"Hier." Sagt sie mit einem etwas wärmeren Lächeln. Anscheinend ist ihr die Unsicherheit in meinen Augen nicht entgangen.

Als ich das Glas nehme berühren sich unsere Fingerspitzen nur einen kurzen Augenblick. Mir bleibt der Atem stehen. Als ich Cameron ansehen will bemerke ich dass sie bereits wieder ihre Stellung bezogen hat. Hoffentlich hat sie meinen kurzen Aussetzer nicht bemerkt.

Ich mache das Glas randvoll und trinke es in einem Zug aus bevor ich es in die Spüle stelle. Anschließend wasche ich mir kurz mein Gesicht.

Zirka 5 Sekunden bei der Spüle dicht neben Cameron bleibe ich stehen und sehe gemeinsam mit Ihr aus dem Fenster. Ihr wünschte wir würden mehr als das gemeinsam tun können. Ich merke dass sie keine Lust auf "Konversation" hat. Ich sehe es ihr an, drehe mich nach einem letzten Blick um und gehe aus dem Zimmer. Gerade als ich meine Hand an den Lichtschalter lege höre ich ihre Stimme.

"John?" fragte sie ganz leise, für mich gerade noch hörbar.

Ich drehe mich um und nehme die Hand wieder vom Lichtschalter, dieses Mal dreht sie sich nicht um sondern starrt weiter aus dem Fenster.

"Ja?" frage ich schon etwas müde. Das Glas Wasser hat mich wieder schläfrig gemacht.

"Ich will dich etwas fragen, etwas das ich dich nicht vor Sarah fragen kann." Ich bin neugierig was das wohl sein wird.

"Ok." Ich gehe zu ihr und stelle mich hinter sie, ich lehne mich leicht an der Theke hinter ihr an und stütze mich mit den Händen auf.

"Was?" Jetzt ist sie am Zug und dreht sich um - ihr Gesicht wie eine Totenmaske, keine Emotionen. Nur Zahnräder die sich bei ihr in Bewegung gesetzt haben. Sie muss anscheinend eine schwierige Wortwahl treffen.

"Nachdem ich das Verkehrsleitsystem deaktiviert habe und einen Neustart durchgeführt habe hast du deine Hand auf meine Schläfe gelegt. Meine CPU hat die Daten die meine Sensoren geliefert haben als Liebkosung identifiziert. Meinen Daten zufolge ein intimes menschliches Ritual das Verbundenheit ausdrückt." Sie spricht langsam und bedächtig. Wäre sie menschlich würde ich sagen dass es ihr schwer fällt die Worte zu sprechen.

"Du hast mir keine Frage gestellt." Sage ich trocken und ein wenig frustriert. Ich dachte sie versteht längst wie wir Menschen funktionieren.

"Warum hast du das getan? Ich verstehe es nicht." Sagt sie genauso so trocken und blinzelt mich an.

Jetzt bin ich ihr gegenüber unter Zugzwang, genau das was ich immer vermeiden wollte. Ich lächle kurz und sehe an die Decke bevor ich mich mit den Händen von der Theke wegdrücke und einen Schritt zu ihr mache.

Sie sieht mich ganz entgeistert an als ich meine rechte Hand auf ihre Hüfte lege und mit meiner linken Hand ihre Wange streichle.

"Darum." Sage ich leise und küsse sie auf die freie Wange. Der Kuss dauert nur eine Sekunde, dann sehe ich ihr wieder in die Augen. Mit meiner linken Hand streichle ich jetzt mit der Rückseite meiner Finger langsam über ihre Wange und mit der rechten Hand streiche ich Ihre Hüften auf und ab. Ihre Hände im Gegenzug baumeln einfach nur herunter, sie verhält sich lethargisch. Dafür studiert sie jetzt mein Gesicht ganz genau, jede meiner Regungen wird von ihren Augen erfasst und verarbeitet.

Schon sehe ich die Informationen fließen, die Gleichungen die gelöst werden, Daten die Katalogisiert und abgelegt werden. Ich weiß wie sie funktioniert. Von Ihr als Infiltrator werden Personen die sich soweit nähern vermutlich routinemäßig terminiert. Aber da sie das nicht bei mir machen kann ist sie wie gelähmt.

"Danke dass du es mir erklärt hast." Spricht sie monoton und dreht sich wieder um, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Vermutlich um Abstand zu mir zu bekommen. Meine Hände gleiten dabei von ihr.

"Immer wieder gerne. Gute Nacht!" Sage ich noch ganz überrascht. Ich kann es aber nicht dabei belassen und lege währenddessen noch kurz meine Rechte Hand auf ihre linke Schulter um sie ein wenig zu streicheln.

Sie dreht sich zwar nicht um, legt aber noch kurze ihre rechte Hand auf meine.

"Gute Nacht John." Sagt sie dieses Mal nicht ganz so kühl. Dann nimmt sie ihre Hand von meiner und ich meine von Ihr.

Ich drehe mich um und verlasse das Zimmer, ins Gesicht sehe ich ihr nicht mehr. Zu groß ist die Angst davor etwas zu sehen das ich nicht sehen will, etwas zu sehen das die Illusion zerstört.

Als ich meine Zimmertüre schließe sacke ich zu Boden. Selbsthass und Scham überkommen mich. Ich fühle mich schmutzig. Was ist nur aus mir geworden? Wie konnte es soweit kommen?

Ich stehe gerade auf als es an meiner Tür klopft…


End file.
